


Blue

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 19:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: “Finest blue,” said Ace. “Harvested from the blue plant of the planet Blueton Seventeen. Gimme the spoon.”





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> For [queen-beastie](http://queen-beastie.tumblr.com/).

“It’s like, _blue_ isn’t a flavour, is it?” said Bill.

“Oh, yeah?” said Ace.

“They could at least call it blue raspberry or blue bubble-gum or something,” Bill went on. “But it’s just blue. Blue-flavoured ice cream. What’s with that?” She sucked her spoon clean. “Tastes of blue, too.”

“Finest blue,” said Ace. “Harvested from the blue plant of the planet Blueton Seventeen. Gimme the spoon.”

Bill handed her the spoon. “And what’s with blue raspberry, anyway?”

“You’ve got me. It just doesn’t make sense. Eat up,” Ace added, holding out the spoon to Bill’s lips.

“Mm,” said Bill. “How about – rainbow ice cream. Would that be great or what?”

“Your tongue’s blue,” said Ace.

“Is it?” said Bill. “Do you think it tastes of blue?” she said with a grin.

“Let’s find out,” said Ace.


End file.
